


The Black Garnet Ball

by lifeisgay



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, She-Ra tops, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, all the ship fluff you could ever need, catra and adora are both tops, catradora, its a party but catra and adora just want to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisgay/pseuds/lifeisgay
Summary: Catra felt the weight on top of her grow heavier as She-Ra’s thighs tightened around her waist. Her jaw hung open in disbelief at the entire situation – how good She-Ra looked on top of her… that they were really about to dothis....When conflict arises at Scorpia's first ball, Catra sees She-Ra in action for the first time in years, and it's prettydistractingfor her to say the least.A short, fun read with ship fluff, useless lesbians, and some catradora smut.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 320





	1. Locker Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> cw: explicit sexual content including some biting, scratching

“You coming?”

A wave of déjà vu overcame Adora as she reached for Catra’s hand, but this time she felt Catra’s fingers meet hers.

As a flurry of sparkles dissipated around the Best Friends Squad, the group marveled at the sight of the Black Garnet Ball. Clearly some walls had been broken down to make room for such a large gathering, as the Black Garnet Chamber had been transformed into an expansive hall, perfect for parties. Tonight, it was packed with Etherians.

Perfuma had taken to redecorating the old chamber for the occasion. The formerly plain, gloomy walls of the Black Garnet Chamber were now adorned with intricate arrays of webbed vines. A series of circular tables, each with a unique floral display, surrounded a large dance floor, partially covered with soft pink petals.

At the end of the chamber, the Black Garnet Runestone stood above a flight of stairs, emitting a faint reddish glow that could be seen even from a distance.

The spectacular sight was almost distracting enough for Adora and Catra to forget about their childhood trauma.

“I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to that,” Catra whined, feeling her legs buckle underneath her. Catra scrunched the back of Adora’s white dress in her fingers, and she probably would have completely toppled over if it wasn’t for Adora’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Her red jacket expanded and sunk with each tentative breath.

“I like it when we teleport Catra!” Glimmer laughed gleefully, leaning into Bow’s chest.

“Of course you like that, Sparkles,” Catra grumbled. She wished the couple looked less cute in their matching teal-blue capes.

Bow shivered, clutching his naked stomach. “I probably shouldn’t have left my cummerbund in Bright Moon,” he said with a small chuckle.

“I’m glad you left it behind,” Glimmer insisted, nuzzling her face into Bow’s chest. “You just look so cute without it.”

Bow planted a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Gross,” Catra muttered, rolling her eyes.

Catra eventually released her grip on Adora’s dress. Pushing up against her knees, she stood upright facing Adora.

“It’s kind of cute when you hold onto me like that,” Adora joked, flashing a goofy smile at Catra.

Catra quietly growled back at her, but she could never be mad at Adora for long, even when she was being annoyingly smug.

“Well,” Glimmer’s voice trailed, “I need to go catch up with Mermista on the current state of Salineas, before we can really have some fun at this party. Come with me, Bow?” Her eyes twinkled looking up at him.

“Of course, darling.” Bow squeezed Glimmer’s hand, and she pulled him away to find Mermista among the crowd.

“See you guys at dinner,” Adora hollered at the couple as they dashed away.

A familiar song rang throughout the hall, reminding the two of the last time they had attended an event like this. Blue and yellow eyes fell gently on Adora and _maybe_ glanced down the front of Adora’s dress.

“For old time’s sake?” Adora asked, extending an open palm - _an invitation_.

“I should’ve known that whole ‘savior of the universe’ thing would go straight to your head. You really think you deserve a dance?” Catra sighed and took Adora’s hand in hers, dragging Adora to the dance floor.

_Invitation accepted_. Adora’s grin widened.

Each with their right palm extended in front of them, they swayed back and forth and circled around each other in a familiar dance. The two performed a series of hand gestures, keeping their left arms snug behind their own backs.

“Remember when you used to be evil, Catra?” Adora couldn’t help but laugh as the two began circling around again.

“Yeah about that…” Catra pulled Adora in, and spun around so that her back was pressed against Adora. “I’ve been considering changing my allegiance,” she whispered, lightly grazing her lips against Adora’s neck.

“I see,” Adora murmured, her cheeks flushing red. “Is there any way I could persuade you to stay?” Adora let her hands wander to Catra’s waist.

Catra pushed off Adora’s front, wrapping her arm around Adora in a tight embrace. Extending her leg forward, Catra tilted Adora into a low dip, letting Adora’s leg slip between her thighs. “I could think of a reason or two.” Catra smirked, revealing a fang.

Adora recalled the last time she was in such a precarious position. Those yellow and blue eyes looked down at her victoriously, and Adora couldn’t help but crack a dopey smile.

“Ah ha!” Another pair of eyes, purple and eager loomed over Adora, all too close.

“Oh gosh, Entrapta,” Adora stammered, looking back at those earnest, unblinking eyes right above her face.

Catra sighed, lifting Adora from her dipped position, and their eyes widened at the sight before them.

The purple-haired princess was holding hands with her _dates_.

“H-hey… Hordak,” Adora mumbled. She considered saying something else and thought against it, swallowing a lump in her throat.

An uncomfortable grunt emerged from Hordak’s chest. “It is…” Hordak grumbled, clenching his jaw. “It is not terrible being among you all tonight.”

“We noted some observations while you both danced.” Entrapta stood inches from Adora’s face, beaming. “I’m going to have to mark these down…” The princess’s voice trailed off as she pulled out a tablet from behind her and began scribbling furiously.

“Brothers, it is an honor to be among you all for this occasion!” declared Wrong Hordak as he raised a fist into the air. “Glory be t-to Princess Scorpia-”

“Oh yes!” Entrapta exclaimed gleefully while she finished scribbling a note. “When Catra lowered Adora into the horizontal position, Adora’s central nervous system reacted with dilated pupils and shortness of breath.”

Heat radiated from Adora’s cheeks. She wanted to run as far away possible from this conversation, but her legs betrayed her, paralyzed in place. Sneaking a glance at Catra, Adora noticed a twitch had developed in Catra’s ear as she glared at the other princess.

As much as Catra would have liked to unleash her fury, she suppressed the urge, not wanting to create a scene on Scorpia’s big night. Catra took a few deep breaths. “How. _Cool_. Of you to notice that, Entrapta,” she hissed between closed teeth.

“Well, we should probably get going… I’ve got to uh…” Entrapta’s voice trailed off, “test these observations… using a different set of _variables_!”

Adora could have sworn Wrong Hordak winked at her.

Entrapta scrambled away, taking the Hordaks along with her.

A few moments passed before Catra and Adora nervously peeked behind them, waiting until the trio was out of earshot.

“Ugh.” Catra’s face fell into her hands. “I’m gonna be sick.”

“I guess as long as she’s happy we should be okay with it,” Adora offered, but the lull in her voice gave away her actual feelings.

“I don’t want to think about how they even....” Catra shuddered, unable to finish her sentence, as she and Adora were swept off their feet.

“Hey, Wildcat! Adora!” Scorpia squeezed them both in a tight embrace. “Oh boy am I glad you both could come tonight!”

Catra’s face burned hot while all of the blood in her body was squeezed up to her face. Residual embarrassment from that disturbing conversation with Entrapta wasn’t helping with that feeling either.

Scorpia gently lowered the two back onto the dance floor. Dark red gemstones dangled from her ears, complementing the silky black, open-back dress she was wearing. On her head sat a rose crown that matched the color of her earrings.

“Wow…” Adora mouthed, still light-headed from that hug, her eyes catching on Scorpia’s _massive_ biceps.

“Looking good, Scorpia,” Catra flirted, her eyes flicking between the two princesses. “I’m still not sure I understand the appeal of it … all of these princess traditions,” she joked and playfully reached for Adora’s hand.

“You’ve always been funny, Wildcat.” Scorpia chuckled and slapped Catra’s shoulder, nearly knocking Catra over. “Oh, and dinner starts in twenty-five minutes. I saved you both seats at my table.” Scorpia gestured to the table with the red rose bouquet, nearest to the Black Garnet Runestone. “Anyway, my Sunflower is waiting for me, so I should get going!” With a quick wave, she sauntered off to find her girlfriend.

Catra tightened her hold on Adora’s hand. “You heard her. We have twenty-five minutes to kill.” She wrapped her arms around Adora, so they were now facing each other.

“What did you have in mind?” Adora asked, her tone giving away that she wasn’t totally oblivious.

Catra began tracing the tips of her claws up Adora’s back, until she was twisting Adora’s hair between her fingers. She sunk her head into Adora’s neck and breathed, “I think I know where I could have some fun with you.”

Stifling a whimper, Adora swallowed hard. Every cell in her body wanted to scream.

* * *

After racing through the labyrinth of corridors, Catra and Adora swung open the door to the old Horde locker room. Even though a long time had passed since the locker room was used for Horde purposes, the inside was kept surprisingly clean.

Twenty-two minutes until dinner.

Catra pushed Adora into a locker, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her. “There’s no way any of the princesses could find us here,” she murmured, leaving a warm kiss on Adora’s neck. “You’d have to be a Horde soldier to know how to navigate your way here.” She tucked Adora’s hair away so she could continue kissing up Adora’s neck to her pulse point.

“I might have had a fantasy that sort of went something like this,” Adora admitted, her cheeks running hot at her own honesty.

“Really?”

“After I would uh... beat you in a training session,” Adora inhaled sharply as Catra pressed her teeth into the base of Adora’s neck, “you would challenge me to a rematch – and we would wrestle. Here.”

Catra planted a small kiss where her teeth had left a mark and leaned back to face Adora. “I guess all those times I let you win went straight to your stupid head.”

“So, you think you could take me?” Adora teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Anything to wipe that stupid look off your face.” In a swift movement, Catra reached for Adora’s waist, pulling her in and tackling her onto the ground. She straddled the blonde and resumed pinning Adora’s wrists – this time to the locker room floor.

Adora enjoyed the weight of Catra’s hands pressing her wrists into the cool tile floor of the locker room. But, as much as it satisfied Adora to gawk at the sight of her hot wife on top of her, she was too competitive to give in that easily. “I think sometimes you forget,” Adora murmured, smirking knowingly at Catra, “that I’m _much_ stronger than you.”

Driven by her competitive instincts, Adora pushed her wrists up against Catra’s tight grip, slowly lifting her wrists off the ground despite all of Catra’s weight pushing down on her. With a sudden and controlled action, Adora redirected her hands to Catra’s waist and spun the two around, so that now she was sitting on top of Catra, pinning Catra down at her wrists. Adora revealed a conquering grin, taking in the sight of Catra underneath her, trapped between her thighs.

Catra erupted into a fit of laughter underneath Adora. Her muscles were relaxed; she was making no effort to free herself under Adora’s hands. “You really are an idiot,” she murmured, her eyes glimmering with a hint of mischief.

Suddenly, Adora felt Catra’s knee graze between her thighs and her arms buckled under the unexpected friction. Her face sunk lower and closer to Catra.

With the new proximity to Adora’s vulnerable spots, Catra ran a wet tongue up Adora’s neck and began to lightly nibble on Adora’s ear, causing Adora to let out a soft moan.

_Oh fuck_. Adora urgently leaned in to kiss her, relaxing her grip on Catra’s wrists.

Before Adora could realize it, Catra’s hands had slipped out from under her grip and found her waist. Catra had pulled herself to become upright with Adora sitting on top of her lap, Adora’s legs still curled around her.

As she traced her claws along the inside of Adora’s thighs, Catra watched as Adora leaned back weakly to her touch. Catra pressed hard into Adora’s chest, sending Adora to the ground, and she reclaimed her position on top of Adora.

Suddenly, Adora didn’t want to win anymore. Not if losing felt this good.

Catra continued tracing her claws up Adora’s thighs, pulling up Adora’s dress to reveal her underwear.

“I want…” Adora mumbled, her breath wavering. She had not yet found the will to lean up from the tile floor… at least, not with Catra touching her like that.

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra teased, even though she clearly knew what Adora wanted given the tone of her voice. Her fingers wandered closer.

“Ugh, Catra,” Adora groaned. “You’re really gonna make me do this?”

_Yes_. Catra spread Adora’s legs apart with her hands and dipped her head lower to begin a trail of painfully slow, wet kisses along Adora’s inner thighs.

To Adora it seemed an eternity had passed until she felt Catra leave a gentle kiss over the fabric of her underwear in the sensitive spot between her legs. Catra’s breath was warm and heavy over the place Adora longed for more of her touch.

“I thought I asked you what you wanted, Adora,” Catra taunted in a low purr, grazing her lips against the fabric of Adora’s underwear as she spoke.

Adora ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, trying to pull Catra closer and messing up her ponytail in the process. _"You,"_ Adora croaked a strained whisper. “I want you.” She would play Catra’s game if it meant Catra would finally touch her how she wanted.

“Good,” Catra purred as she tugged on Adora’s underwear to bring it down her legs. Her ear twitched, and suddenly she froze in place. “Shit… _shit."_ Catra quickly pulled Adora’s dress back down to cover her, just as the door to the locker room swung open.

Dressed in matching black tuxedos, Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio stood by the doorway of the locker room.

“What are you doing in here?” Catra growled at the trespassers.

“We still _live_ here,” Lonnie shot back, glaring at the useless lesbians lying on the floor.

Rogelio grunted in solidarity with his girlfriend.

Kyle reached for his boyfriend’s scaly hand. “Scorpia has been letting us stay in the old Force Captain quarters. We actually sleep in your old room, Catra,” Kyle admitted, letting out an awkward chuckle.

“Why aren’t you guys at the ball right now?” Adora asked, her voice trembling with a hint of frustration.

“Well, we technically don’t have a princess plus one,” Lonnie admitted. “So, we were actually hoping to slip in unnoticed during dinner.”

Rogelio grunted, sinking his head in embarrassment. He looked over to Kyle, who placed a warm hand on his back, soothing the sad lizard.

“Look, here’s going to be the plan,” Lonnie asserted, crossing her arms. “You two are going to stop _fucking_ in our bathroom. Then, you will escort us to the ball and cover for us if anyone tries to kick us out.”

“Or what?” Catra snapped back, fixing her ponytail.

Kyle stared her down. “Don’t even think about ratting on us, or we’ll let all the princesses know what you were up to instead of dancing at the ball. That could make for a fun dinner conversation.”

Catra squinted at Kyle, and the fur on her tail bristled in agitation. “Are you…” she started, “…are you actually _threatening_ us?” Catra couldn’t tell if she was more surprised or angry that Kyle would even say something like that.

“You heard him,” Lonnie said firmly. “So, are you gonna help us, or would you rather have this whole situation become the topic at dinner among all your little princess friends?”

“Why do you want to go to the Black Garnet Ball anyway?” Adora blurted, adjusting herself to sit upright.

Kyle blushed and glanced at his partners, “Well, I asked Entrapta if she could get us these matching tuxedos. And we needed an excuse to wear them since we never get to go to nice events.”

Adora tilted her head and nodded, admiring how well the throuple pulled off their suits. “Those suits do look good on you. It would be a shame if no one got to see them.” Adora cracked a small smile, as her breathing returned to a steady pace.

“Fine, we’ll help you,” Catra sighed, the edge in her voice fading.

_“Yes!”_ Kyle whispered excitedly, high-fiving Rogelio, and Lonnie joined in to hug her boyfriends.

And with that, they had run out of minutes until dinner.


	2. Useless Lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: there is a fight scene but no graphic depictions of violence/injury
> 
> also catra and adora are super useless in this chapter sorry lol

“Ohhhh, Mermista!” Sea Hawk sung. “Can you believe they are offering hors d’oevres?” He beamed, showing off the miniature tart in his palm to his girlfriend, who could not have been less interested.

“Tiny food!” Entrapta piped in. “It’s just so cute!” Her eyes twinkled, taking in the sight of the appetizers set out on the table in front of them. Hordak picked up one of the tarts and quietly observed it, twirling it in his fingers.

“These flavors are remarkably glorious. What a treat to share among my exalted family!” Wrong Hordak grabbed a handful of the tarts and shoved them into his mouth.

“I guess they are maybe… a _little_ cute,” Mermista admitted.

Refraining from squealing, Sea Hawk earnestly watched Mermista as she tried a piece of the tart. Realizing Sea Hawk was focused on her so intently, Mermista blushed as she swallowed the bite.

“I though you would enjoy those, Entrapta,” Scorpia said, beaming back at the princess. “I’m just so glad that everyone…” Scorpia paused, noticing the two empty chairs at the round table. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Where are Catra and Adora?”

“Darling, I’m sure they will be here soon.” Perfuma planted a soft kiss on Scorpia’s cheek. Her eyes softened watching the strong woman blush at her gentle touch.

“I think Spinny said she saw them slip out the side door at one point. Maybe they were looking for something,” Netossa suggested, looking down at her plate.

* * *

Adora and Catra barreled down the corridors before stopping at the side door.

“We’ll go in first, then you three will sneak in behind us when the princesses are distracted,” Catra whispered to Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio who all nodded silently.

“Let’s just play it cool,” Adora huffed. “I’m sure we will slip in and join the conversation just fine.” Adora quietly cracked open the side door to the Black Garnet Chamber.

Across the chamber, Adora and Catra felt the weight of a dozen eyes staring at them.

“Shit…” Catra whispered. “They’re gonna know we were…”

“Just smile,” Adora whispered back between closed teeth.

The two beamed at their friends, approaching the two empty seats at the table.

“Where were you guys?” Glimmer asked, picking at her food. She glanced at the two of them before narrowing her eyes at Catra.

“Yeah, seriously. We got _s-tarted_ ,” Bow drawled with a wink, “without you guys already.” He chuckled at his own pun and proceeded to shove a whole miniature tart into his mouth. Glimmer and Sea Hawk were the only ones to laugh at his joke.

Catra and Adora took their seats at the round table, their faces burning red hot with all of the unwanted attention.

“We were…” Adora felt her voice falter, and she cleared her throat. “We went for a walk. Just a quick trip down memory lane,” she exhaled and quickly wiped away a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead.

“Yes, we wanted to revisit the uh… good old Horde days,” Catra mumbled, trying to convince herself of her own words.

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed on Catra again, but everyone else at the table seemed to have believed their tale, minding to themselves and the mini-tarts.

When no one else was looking, Catra stuck her tongue out at Glimmer, who stabbed the tart on her plate, sending a glare back at Catra.

“Woah easy there,” Bow said quietly, noticing Glimmer’s forcefulness with her food. “Tarts are meant to be handled gently.”

Eventually, things simmered down after several rounds of delicious tiny foods had been brought to the table. Finally, it seemed everyone had eaten to their stomach’s content.

“I don’t want to look at food anymore,” Catra groaned, rubbing her stomach.

Adora had powered down countless tarts, tiny soups, bite-sized baked protein slaws, and all sorts of custards and desserts. Her relentless appetite finally seemed to be cooling off. “I-I think I’m good as well.” Adora reached under the table to hold Catra’s hand.

Scorpia piped up, “Well, I’m just so glad I could enjoy the company of all of my favorite people tonight.” Scorpia’s eyes wandered around the table, meeting eyes with all of her friends until they finally rested on Perfuma. “And I just want to say thank you to my Sunflower for making all of these amazing decorations,” Scorpia said, gesturing to the red rose bouquet at the center of the table and then to all the web of vines and flowers that covered the walls of the Black Garnet Chamber.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Perfuma insisted, blushing. She rested her hand on Scorpia’s leg.

“It was everything!” Scorpia countered and the two locked eyes. “I love you so much,” Scorpia said, lowering her voice and she kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

“I love you too, Scorpia.” Perfuma lifted her hand from Scorpia’s leg. “I think you should start the ceremony soon,” she said to Scorpia.

Scorpia stood up to address the party attendees. “Please, everyone, stay seated.”

Voices quieted in the hall as eyes fell upon Scorpia.

“As tradition in my family, I’m going to perform the Black Garnet Runestone Ritual,” Scorpia announced, her voice echoing throughout the silent hall.

“You got this, darling,” Perfuma hummed tenderly at Scorpia.

Entrapta’s eyes lit up, formerly in a daze after consuming as much tiny food as she could fit in her stomach. “That sounds like tech!” she squealed, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

Scorpia began ascending the steps up to the Black Garnet Runestone, her eyes glowing intensely with the reddish hue emitted from the runestone.

Once Scorpia reached the top of the steps, standing an arm’s reach from the runestone, she raised her right pincer in the air and inhaled. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Scorpia focused on what she cared about most in the world, and an energy built up inside of her.

She struck down on the runestone with her pincer and the entire room illuminated with red lightning that burst from the top of the runestone. The lightning made its way to the ceiling and the power lines in the Black Garnet Chamber began to glow red, now full of electricity.

“Wow…” Scorpia faltered, looking back at her pincer. “I guess that was pretty cool,” she chuckled to herself.

Just as Scorpia turned around to look back at her friends, a loud explosion roared through the hall, and a hole appeared in the ceiling above the runestone. A stream of Horde bots flowed through the hole, climbing down the walls of the chamber, firing lasers at the partygoers.

“Well, that’s not cool!” Scorpia yelled, running down the stairs after her friends.

After the initial panic, the attendees began gathering by the dance floor, prepared to battle out what was now dozens of Horde bots in the chamber.

Entrapta’s eyes twinkled. “When Scorpia increased her connection with the runestone, it must have sent a strong electrical impulse throughout the power system in the Fright Zone… strong enough to recharge the inactive Horde bots.”

Perfuma stood up from the table with a focused determination. “How dare these bots…” she huffed angrily through her teeth, hurtling vines at the bots, “try to ruin my girlfriend’s ball!” One of her vines stabbed a Horde bot through the side of its spherical casing, causing it to explode on impact.

Glimmer turned to Adora, her voice edging in irritation as she shot rounds of sparkles at the incoming row of bots. “What are you waiting for, Adora?”

Adora couldn’t exactly remember the last time she needed to turn into She-Ra.

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora’s long blonde hair grew out even longer, making its way into a ponytail, and her white dress glowed until it transformed into She-Ra’s battle uniform. The Sword of Protection materialized in the palm of her hand.

Catra’s jaw hung open at the sight of She-Ra. “Wow…” she gawked, her eyes fixed on this taller, more muscular version of Adora.

“Catra, look out!” Adora tackled Catra to the ground just as a glowing red bot fired a massive laser beam right where Catra had been standing.

“I don’t remember the bots being that powerful,” Adora breathed, and she looked down at her wife, underneath her.

Now, Catra had one of those dumb looks on her face.

“Catra, you need to _focus_ ,” Adora spoke with an edge of urgency.

Enjoying the view of She-Ra on top of her, Catra’s lip curled into a smirk. “How am I supposed to focus when you look like that?” Catra asked, giggling as Adora’s cheeks turned bright red.

Adora stood up and reached her hand down to help Catra up from underneath her.

“Can you focus now?” Adora requested, sternly.

“Yeah, I got this,” Catra responded, jumping behind Adora to slice the leg off an approaching bot.

Another massive laser beam shot overhead the two.

Entrapta’s eyes lit up as she faced Adora. “It appears that some of bots have not only been reactivated,” Entrapta pulled out her tablet, frantically writing notes, “but they have also been _supercharged!”_

“Great,” Adora muttered. Her glowing blue eyes focused on the supercharged bot in front of her, now with a missing leg.

Swiftly, Adora jumped as the bot sent a powerful laser beam at her feet. Lifting her sword above her head with the point of the blade directed downward, she stabbed the top of the supercharged bot, splitting its casing open. Reaching into the casing, Adora pulled at the bot’s wires, disconnecting the bot from its internal battery, and the bot crumpled beneath her.

Standing on top of the dead bot, Adora watched as Glimmer teleported Bow mid-air so could he shoot explosive arrows at the other bots, blowing up holes in their casings.

Catra leapt after the damaged bots, tearing apart the exposed wire with her claws.

“Catra! Behind you!” Adora screamed, as a supercharged bot approached Catra, readying its laser. Catra leapt up, narrowly avoiding the beam that struck the floor below her. Adora rushed over to the bot, slicing all three of its legs off, causing the base of the bot to slam into the floor.

“I can handle myself!” Catra growled back, tearing open the casing of the legless bot and ripping out its wiring.

“Catra…” Adora’s face softened. “I just don’t want to lose you, okay?”

Catra exhaled and embraced Adora amongst the chaos around them. “I’m sorry. I’m still working on… everything. It’s just confusing watching you as She-Ra, and I feel like a part of me instinctively sees her as this…” her voice lulled as she swallowed a lump in her throat, _“enemy.”_

“I’m sorry, Catra.”

“Hugging helps actually,” Catra confessed, tilting her head up to face Adora. “It also helps that She-Ra is like… _super_ hot.”

_“Catra.”_ Adora’s cheeks burned red.

Catra smirked back at her 8-foot-tall wife. “We should _probably_ help the others.”

Adora leaned down to kiss Catra on the forehead. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The combined effort of all of the princesses helped to take down the rest of the bots, especially when Netossa and Spinnarella had finally gotten around to contributing. Mermista brought in a surge of water, knocking more bots into Netossa’s nets, which she moved to send the final round of bots careening down the Fright Zone cliffs.

Eventually all of the bots had either been hurtled off a cliff, scratched out, or stabbed to death.

In the aftermath, the tables were totally destroyed, and there was still a gigantic hole in the ceiling, but otherwise the dance floor was cleared of all bots and wreckage.

Once things had smoothed over Scorpia announced from the dance floor, “Well, it seems no one was hurt in that incident. Party on, Etheria!” She hurried over to Perfuma, taking her in her arms for a great hug.

She-Ra glowed gold as she turned back into Adora in her white dress.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra murmured, pulling her regular-sized partner into an embrace.

The music in the dance hall came back on and partygoers flooded the dance floor.

“I’m just glad everything worked out tonight,” Adora sighed, kissing Catra on the cheek, and they began swaying along to the music.

With her head resting on Adora’s shoulder, Catra saw Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio dancing in a triangle formation. “It seems like everyone is getting their happy ending tonight,” Catra joked. Everyone seemed to be with the people they cared about most at this moment, dancing along to the music, a much-needed catharsis after that stressful battle. “Although, I wish we could finish what we started earlier,” Catra breathed into Adora’s neck.

Adora inhaled quickly then smirked. “I think I finally understand why you let me get away all those times as She-Ra,” she teased.

Catra rolled her eyes at her Adora’s smug demeanor. “Don’t say something stupid, Adora.”

“You liked me. You always have. And She-Ra was too distracting for you to defeat, huh?” Adora taunted as Catra’s claws dug into her back, just hard enough to send a message without breaking any skin.

“You had to ruin it, didn’t you?” Catra sighed, nuzzling into Adora’s neck so Adora wouldn’t see how red her face had gotten.

Adora smiled and tightened her hug around Catra. “I love you,” she whispered, her breath warm against Catra’s sensitive ear.

The two continued swaying to the music, becoming less aware of their surrounding and more aware of the rhythm of each other’s breathing.

“We don’t have to go back to Bright Moon tonight,” Catra suggested, lightly tracing a claw down Adora’s neck.

It was a seemingly innocent idea on paper, but Adora knew better. “And what were you thinking we’d do instead?”

“Maybe we say goodbye to Scorpia and slip away for the night. We could spend it here.” Catra looked off behind Adora, in a seeming daze. “Like we used to do.”

“I mean, Bright Moon is pretty comfortable. Are you sure you want to stay here?” Adora asked, unsure if it was a good idea to spend more time within the walls of the Fright Zone.

_“Yes,”_ Catra growled, a hint of impatience to her voice. “I’m just… distracted.” Her eyes wandered down Adora’s muscular arms and then glanced back to Adora’s face.

“You don’t want to want to wait anymore,” Adora spoke in a low voice, breathing into Catra’s ear. “Should we leave soon?”

“Please,” Catra whispered, an edge of desperation in her voice cutting through feigned indifference. “I want…” she mumbled, finding it difficult to finish her sentence as Adora’s hands wandered to her waist. “I want to finish what we started.”

Adora planted a tender kiss on Catra’s forehead. “We can leave now.”

“Good.”


	3. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the porn part of porn w/ plot lol
> 
> enjoy :)

Catra and Adora hurried through the maze of corridors again, searching for the room they needed. Eventually, they wandered into the old bunk-room they used to sleep in every night back in the Horde.

Catra walked over to sit on Adora’s old bed, and her eyes found the wall adjacent to it. She traced her fingers over the drawing of the two of them, once scratched out in a fit of rage.

Adora sat down next to Catra and let her hand rest on Catra’s lap. “We could have a sleepover,” Adora suggested. “Like we used to do back in the Horde. When it was just us.”

“I would like that,” Catra murmured, and the two lied down to rest on Adora’s bunk.

Catra tucked her face into Adora’s neck, purring while she crossed one arm over Adora’s chest and wrapped the other behind Adora’s neck, embracing her.

A part of Catra missed the simplicity of their relationship before the war… before _She-Ra_. But times in the Horde held a dark and confusing place in Catra’s mind. Many walls of the Fright Zone were stained with some of the ugliest memories Catra could remember. Yet there was something comforting about this room in particular. The sleepovers they had together, the nights Adora comforted Catra when she needed it most… those memories rested inside the walls of this bunkroom.

Adora ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, releasing Catra’s hair from its ponytail. “After I left the Horde, I missed you a lot Catra. And I missed the nights we spent together in my bunk. I guess I just liked being close to you.” Adora lightly scratched Catra’s back, and a low rumbling purr escaped from Catra’s chest.

“I liked being close to you too,” Catra confessed, gazing up at Adora. “Your smell haunted me for a long time after you left. All of my clothes and sheets reeked of _Adora_ ,” Catra teased, planting a soft kiss on a sensitive spot under Adora’s jaw.

Adora giggled and her eyes connected with Catra’s gaze. “I just wish I had realized that I loved you sooner. Maybe things would have turned out differently.” She took in a quick breath, feeling Catra’s teeth press against her neck.

Catra ran her tongue over the sensitive spot behind Adora’s jaw and began sucking lightly on that spot. “I never thought you wanted me like that,” she whispered. “Not like how I want you now.”

Adora had shifted to straddle Catra on the bunk, and Catra’s hands wandered to her waist. Something about Catra’s gaze was so warm and loving, yet nervous and hungry, as her eyes connected with Adora’s.

“That battle was pretty distracting for you, wasn’t it?” Adora teased, raising an eyebrow at Catra.

“So, what if it was?” Catra shot back, her cheeks red with heat. “Look, it had been a while since I saw you as She-Ra. It was just…” she paused knowing any praise would go straight to Adora’s head, “impressive…how strong and controlled you are like that.”

Adora smirked, coming to realize what Catra had been thinking about since the battle at the ball. “You want She-Ra…” _to fuck you_. Adora knew it would be easier for Catra to have this conversation if she held back on the taunting for a moment.

“Yes.” Catra blinked back at her.

Adora gave her a look. _Are you sure?_

“Please,” Catra whispered, tugging on Adora’s dress.

Adora sighed. The ability to turn into She-Ra only worked when someone Adora cared about needed her. Fortunately, that wasn’t an issue.

Adora’s hair grew out again, falling down to the small of her back. The Sword of Protection fell off the side of the bunk, clattering on the hard floor.

Catra felt the weight on top of her grow heavier as She-Ra’s thighs tightened around her waist. Her jaw hung open in disbelief at the entire situation – how good She-Ra looked on top of her… that they were really about to do _this._

Adora ran a stream of kisses down Catra’s neck, and her hand wandered up to Catra’s chest, carefully unbuttoning her red shirt.

She was being cautious, aware of her increased strength as She-Ra.

“Adora,” Catra murmured, “I know you’re being gentle with me, but I asked you to be She-Ra because I want you to fuck me hard.” Catra’s eyes widened slightly, almost surprised at her own honesty. _“Please.”_

Adora bit her lip, focusing on the challenge presented to her. She-Ra’s hands reached for Catra’s red button-up and ripped it open, revealing Catra’s chest. She tossed the garment across the room and let her strong hands run down Catra’s stomach until they reached her black pants. Adora proceeded to tear open Catra’s pants where the zipper was, leaving a _huge fucking hole_ there instead.

“You’re lucky you’re super hot, Adora, or else I’d be pissed. I loved those pants.” Although, Catra quickly forgot about the pants as Adora began placing wet kisses above her belly button, working her way down, agonizingly slow.

Each kiss sent a spike of electricity down Catra’s spine as she bucked her hips in anticipation.

Adora’s fingers wandered up to Catra’s chest, teasing circles around her nipples.

“Please, Adora,” Catra whispered, locking her fingers in She-Ra’s blonde, flowing hair as she tried to push Adora’s head down lower.

Adora’s pace of steady kisses continued, and it felt like an eternity had passed until she was a breath away from the warmth between Catra’s thighs. Adora placed a wet kiss on Catra’s most sensitive spot, eliciting a gasp, and she worked her way sideways to Catra’s thigh, then kissed back toward her center and to her other thigh. She repeated this process a few times, feeling Catra squirm under her touch.

“A-Adora,” Catra moaned, unable to prevent her breath from wavering. “I need you to fuck me. _Now.”_

Enjoying the sight of Catra begging for what she wanted, Adora smirked. Luckily for Catra, Adora also wanted.

Adora plunged her tongue into Catra, taking in her wetness, the intoxicating juices completely overwhelming her. Eventually, Adora drew her tongue out to run over Catra’s clit with a painfully slow rhythm, feeling Catra buck her hips along with Adora, forced into this cruel pace.

“Fuck, Adora,” Catra moaned, muffling her voice with her arm.

Every painfully slow stroke of Adora’s tongue sent a rush through Catra’s body, building up a tension between her legs. Muscular arms wrapped around Catra’s thighs and gripped onto the sides of her stomach, pulling her in closer to Adora’s face, lifting her hips off the bed.

Running circles with her tongue, Adora took pleasure in watching Catra melt in her arms.

After teasing Catra for a while at that evil pace, Adora scooped Catra up with one arm while she used the other to help herself push herself up into a standing position. She-Ra’s athletic build could more than easily support Catra’s weight in her arms. Adora wrapped one arm around Catra and held the other under her ass, as Catra locked her legs around Adora’s waist.

Catra pulled Adora into a heated kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on She-Ra’s lips, a reminder of how good it felt to be fucked by her.

Adora moved her hand from under Catra’s ass and gripped at the skin between her thighs. She easily supported Catra’s weight using just her other arm wrapped behind Catra’s back. Catra fastened her arms around She-Ra’s broad shoulders and rested her lips on She-Ra’s jawline.

“I want you to fuck me like this,” Catra breathed.

Adora let her fingers carefully trace up Catra’s thighs, and she plunged two fingers inside of Catra, feeling her wetness on She-Ra’s fingers.

Adora began at a slower pace, allowing Catra to adjust to the larger set of fingers inside of her. “How does that feel?” Adora asked, almost teasingly, as it was easy enough to tell that Catra was thoroughly enjoying every bit of this.

"Keep going," Catra whined, melting at She-Ra’s touch, fucking her harder in a way that Adora wasn’t able to do by herself. She-Ra’s fingers met the perfect depth inside of her, over and over again, steady and controlled. Digging her claws into She-Ra’s muscular back, Catra clung onto She-Ra desperately.

Adora was too focused on the task at hand to feel any semblance of pain.

Catra inhaled sharply as Adora’s palm connected with the sensitive spot between her legs, and she adjusted the movement in her hips to Adora’s pace, so that Adora could continue to hit that sweet spot with the palm of her hand. The sensation drove Catra mad, and she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

Adora kept her pace steady, fueled by the strength and bodily control of She-Ra. She felt Catra’s tail curl around She-Ra’s built thigh, bulging to support her weight from this standing position.

“Adora,” Catra moaned, the vowels coming out longer and strained. As Adora continued her sure, steady pace, Catra felt the tension building up between her legs. “I'm gonna come, Adora _.”_ Catra dropped her head back and dug her claws deeper into She-Ra’s shoulders, letting waves of pleasure take control of her body.

"Come for me," Adora commanded in a low voice, keeping up her rhythm with Catra’s hips, wanting to draw out Catra’s orgasm, enjoying the sensation of Catra’s throbbing cunt on her fingers. Eventually Catra’s hips relented, and she planted a warm kiss on Adora’s neck, allowing her body to collapse into Adora’s arms.

Adora removed her fingers and gently lowered Catra to the ground. She locked Catra in an embrace as She-Ra glowed gold, transforming back into Adora.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Adora suggested, leaning back to look at Catra.

Catra was still holding tightly onto Adora, afraid that her legs would give out after all that. “I would like that,” she murmured. Those blue and yellow eyes blinked slowly at Adora, who returned an equally soft gaze.

They lied down on Adora’s old bed, and Catra let her head rest on Adora’s chest, the safest spot in the entire universe.

Adora barely had to move in order to plant a kiss on Catra’s forehead. “I love you,” she whispered, tracing her fingers lightly across Catra’s back.

“I love you too,” Catra purred, a low satisfied rumble.


End file.
